grimmwalkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinder Fall
"You think I can't see you without eyes? Hahaha... foolish little girl... On the contrary, I have never been able to see more than I can right now." ''- Cinder to Oreonna'' Cinder is a character and minor antagonist in Oreonna: Legend of the Grimmwalker. She was personally imprisoned by Ruby Rose shortly after the battle of Vale in what many consider to be the greatest prison on Remnant, Vytal Prison. Appearance Cinder is physically part of the center of Vytal Prison, her wrists and ankles bound by tight steel chains connected to the center's walls. Her entire body, save for her mouth and fingers which reveals her deathly pale complexion and bone-y build, is covered by a type of white tape that dampens dust-based semblances, including Cinder's. Surprisingly, Cinder isn't bothered by the tape at all. Connected to her body, specifically her stomach and lungs, are various colors of feeding tubes that provide her pure energy and air without fear of excrement. Around her head is a microphone she can speak through for those brave enough to spark a conversation with her. Underneath the tape over her body, her hair has been completely shaved off and her eyes have been brutally gouged out as part of her punishment, leaving dried-out bloodstains on the tape where her eyes would be. She wears false teeth to continue speaking with interviewers and other people willing to meet with her, as her old teeth rotted away due to a general lack of treatment towards them. She always has an unsettling smile on her face, indicating the true extent of her insanity. Personality Despite being imprisoned, Cinder is still cruel, manipulative and condescending. She is easily able to coerce each member of Team MOON into revealing something about themselves, even, much to her surprise, Nichol. She is also completely insane due to her life imprisonment, though it is clear she keeps this side of her hidden from others to present herself at the very least semi-sane. Whenever she isn't being interviewed or even just talked to, she stays dead quiet, concentrating on seeing others through her semblance. Many find this especially disturbing, but all agree she knows others dislike this and does it simply to creep people out. Story Birth and Early Childhood Little is known about Cinder's early life as a child. It is known however that she developed her manipulative personality at a very young age. Battle of Vale Cinder was the one who essentially organized the battle of Vale. She manipulated and deceived even Ozpin with her young demeanor and convincing act as a student of Beacon Academy. From there, with the aid of Mercury and Emerald, she was able to cause multiple disturbances during the Vytal Festival, like the criminal framing of Yang and the destruction of Penny, which attracted a disturbingly large amount of Grimm, including a titanic dragon-like Grimm, to flock to Vale and Beacon in the hopes of destroying it and killing everything that moved. Next, while the Grimm invasion was going on, she proceeded to Beacon's secret underground facility where the barely living fall maiden was stored away. Using her dust bow, she shot and killed the fall maiden while her power was being transferred to her successor, Pyrrha Nikos. Cinder absorbed the rest of the maiden's powers she couldn't from their last encounter and at last engaged Ozpin in a battle for dominance. She was victorious, though Ozpin managed to escape. Her plan was proceeding just how she imagined. She met with the dragon-like Grimm atop Beacon's tower and, using its power, destroyed the tower and shut down the Cross Continental Transmit System. However, Pyrrha Nikos met with Cinder and proceeded to do battle with her. Due to Ruby Rose not having to battle Roman or Neo during the invasion, she was able to catch up with Pyrrha and help her defeat Cinder. Though the battle was long and left both huntresses heavily wounded, they were finally able to defeat Cinder and kill the dragon-like Grimm. Ruby and Pyrrha personally arrested her and brought her into custody. The remainder of the battle of Vale was difficult, though due to the Grimm losing their dragon-like leader most had fallen back into the wild. Though many lives were lost and many sacrifices were made, Vale was secured and safe to live in yet again. The White Fang disbanded with Adam Taurus's disappearance and Mercury and Emerald fled, never to be seen again. Vytal Prison Cinder was almost immediately sentenced to life in Vytal Prison for her countless murders and near genocide of Vale. The conditions of her punishments were extreme to the point were even Ruby and Pyrrha, the two that arrested her and arguably were the most affected by her, felt sorry for her. She was to be wrapped in a special tape that dampened dust-based semblances, chained to the innermost chamber of the prison and have her eyes gouged out so she could no longer see those that attempted to speak with her. Her hair was shaved to make way for the tape. Surprisingly, Cinder grew accustomed to her new life and soon discovered her true semblance, omniscience. She completely disregarded ever having eyes in the first place, as now she could see everything currently happening on Remnant if she concentrated enough. Because of this, she would stay quiet during most of her days, seeing what others were seeing and silently judging people. Oreonna: Legend of the Grimmwalker *coming soon* Semblance Back before her imprisonment, Cinder had the ability to expertly control fire-based dust. She never needed any lessons to do this, so she adopted the assumption this was her semblance. It wasn't until after she was captured and imprisoned that she discovered her true semblance; omniscience. Using this power she is able to see everything happening on Remnant without moving her body an inch. This is how she keeps herself entertained, both during moments of silence and times when she is interviewed. She more often than not uses her semblance to mess with people and toy with them. Relationships